


Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai

by StrangerBlood



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: El primer amor jamás se olvida, puede que cambie pero no es malo atesorar esos sentimientos por siempre.Las cosas para Yokozawa habían cambiado luego de que se hiciera pareja de Kirishima ¿Quién iba a pensar que realmente cambiarían tanto? él no estaba preparado para eso, o al menos de eso se quería convencer.Quizá las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar, no solo para él.Junjou NostalgicaJunjou TrifectaJunjou DomesticaJunjou Erótica.
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 4





	Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai

Posiblemente ese no iba a ser uno de sus mejores días, después de todo se estaban acercando al final de ciclo y solo significaba una sola cosa "las doncellas se iban a atrasar". No es que aquello fuera nuevo pero no significaba que dejara de ser tan estresante como la primera vez ¿Por que simplemente no podían apurar a sus autores desde un principio? Quizá esa sería la única manera de que tuvieran todo listo a la fecha de entrega.

En esos momentos ser el jefe del departamento de ventas tampoco era lo mejor, la mayoría de los gritos iban o venían de su parte -no completamente de él- pero el caso era el mismo, seguir colocando una carga en sus hombros -una de la cual no se encontraba muy agradecido la verdad- simplemente quería terminar su trabajo e ir a casa.

Ir casa...

¿Su casa o la casa de kirishima? Desde que había pasado lo de su borrachera por culpa de Masamune rechazándolo las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellos dos, pasando de apenas e intercambiar un par de diálogos por culpa del trabajo a decidir si pasaban o no la noche...juntos.

Se alejó un poco del escritorio y observó por la ventana como las finas gotas de lluvia amenazaban con mojar todo a su paso, había escuchado algo de ello en la mañana pero no estaba completamente seguro de que si eso iba a seguir hasta mañana, no le apetecía tener que volver si seguía lloviendo -no es que fuera quisquilloso pero la verdad es que estaba tan cansado que apenas y tenía fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas, no quería enfermar y tener que venir de esa manera-

-Creo que...-cerró los ojos-debería ir a hacer mis rondas-Soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que ansiaba tanto tener vacaciones.

La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo estaba considerando el hecho de tener vacaciones, quería descansar aunque fuera un par de días -no lo iba a negar- necesitaba relajarse y salir con Kirishima y Hiyo...¡Esperen! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Pasar sus vacaciones con Kirishima? La verdad es que pensar en pasar más tiempo con Hiyo no era algo que le molestara, después de todo la quería bastante -casi como una hija- y aunque estaba seguro de que si Kirishima se enteraba que iba a pedir vacaciones haría todo lo posible por pedirlas en la misma época que él no podía negar que eso le agradaba pero no lo iba a reconocer ante nadie -primero muerto- 

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó aun con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por su reciente pensamiento, la verdad es que amaba a ese hombre con locura pero no podía ir a divulgarlo, se le subiría a la cabeza y se pondría más pesado que de costumbre; simplemente se comportaría como siempre, un buen novio o un Tsundere como le decía aunque sin Dere....

-Yokozawa-

La voz de Takano le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y solo alzó la vista, quizá Kirishima tenía razón, Takano podía ser su primer amor e iba a atesorar sus sentimiento por siempre pero ahora que eran solo amigos -y que el había desistido de intentar lo contrario-las cosas parecían funcionar mucho mejor.

-Masamune-saludó de vuelta.

-La imprenta esta preguntando por ti, te necesitan en una de las tiendas de manera urgente-le comentó con voz cansina, los finales de ciclo eran horribles.

-Sigo aquí, pudieron haberme llamado-frunció el ceño y se levantó de su puesto recogiendo sus cosas.

Se encogió de hombros, el no tenía la respuesta, solo recibió el mensaje y lo hizo llegar, necesitaba volver a subir para seguir trabajando pero estaría bien si antes de eso tomaba unos pocos minutos de respiro.

-Puedo ir a dejarte-le ofreció.

-No será necesario, no queda tan lejos.

-Como quieras-se encogió de hombros-por cierto dile a Kisa que vuelva en cuanto lo veas, iremos con el autor de Hattori para terminar de ayudar-

-¿De nuevo?-terminó de arreglarse-¿No es al mismo que ayudaron hace un par de ciclos atrás?-

-El mismo-suspiró-Hattori nos comentó que no ha estado muy bien, simplemente vamos a darle una mano, terminando con aquello estaremos listos y libres-

Asintió y luego de una pequeña reverencia corrió lejos, necesitaba apurarse si quería ir a casa temprano, solo ansiaba su cama... Dios ¿Por qué las cosas tendían a ponerse tan difíciles?

Como si hubiera invocado a Kirishima este entró dándoles una sonrisa a ambos, venía por Yokozawa a que comieran algo, estaba bastante seguro que no iban a poder verse dentro del día, no con el final de ciclo pisando sus talones.

-Yokozawa-saludó viendo a Takano salir del lugar, quizá algo de intimidad estaba bien para ambos-vamos a comer-

-Voy de salida-le comentó lo obvio mientras agarraba su maletín y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al elevador-no se si podré volver a casa para la cena, asique sería mejor que cenaran sin mi-

-Hiyori estará triste-entró con este al elevador y cerró.

-Prometo compensarlo después-

-Puedes...-

-¿Qu...?-

Sintió su corbata ser jalada en dirección contraria y luego los labios de Kirishima sobre los suyos, pensó en no corresponder pero estaba tan necesitado como este, podía sentir lo demandante apenas y poco después de comenzarlo que solo se dejó llevar por el sentimiento y cerró los ojos ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía así?

El sonido del elevador deteniéndose en el piso solicitado le devolvió de su ensoñación, era momento de volver al trabajo.

-¿Vendrás a dormir?-

-Llegaré probablemente tarde-afirmó derrotado.

-No importa, puedo esperarte, mañana vendremos ambos en mi auto, ahorramos tiempo-

-Nos veremos a la noche entonces-corrió tanto como sus piernas le dieron, tenía trabajo que hacer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegó casi una hora después a la librería, aunque había intentando evitarlo por todos los medios posibles terminó empapado de igual manera, no valía la pena enojarse por ello, el había sido el irresponsable de no llevarse nada para cubrirse.

-Yokozawa-san -saludó Kisa de manera amable para tenderle una toalla.

-Kisa-saludó de vuelta tomando la toalla entre sus manos para secar su cara y cabello, al menos se sentía un poco mejor así-Masamune me pidió que volvieras, necesitan ayudar al autor de Hattori-

Kisa solo asintió, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo las cosas habían cambiado entre todos ellos, las doncellas se estaban volviendo un poco más amigables con el resto del departamento y la relación de Yokozawa-san con ellos había cambiado, especialmente con Rit-chan que no quería asesinarlo cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Negó con la cabeza para comenzar a poner al día a Yokozawa con lo que había pasado, tenían que entender que estaba pasando y para que realmente querían al departamento de ventas con ellos además de a él mismo aunque posiblemente las cosas serían más simples de lo que ambos pensaron en un principio.

-Bien Kisa-le llamó en cuanto terminaron-informale a Masamune que tendremos más copias de sus autoras, también de las tuyas, has hecho un buen trabajo-le sonrió sincero pero cansado-nos vemos-

Kisa solo asintió mirando a Yukina por entre los estantes una última vez antes de retirarse de allí, tenía trabajo que hacer y debía hacerlo rápido si quería aprovechar el día de mañana.

Yokozawa en cambio siguió al encargado, el aún tenía un par de cosas más por discutir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Soltó en décimo suspiro de aquella tarde mientras miraba el lugar, no podía creer que no pasaba ningún auto ¿Es que acaso las cosas no podían ponerse peor? 

-Tsi-frunció el ceño en cuanto terminó de estornudar y busco en su bolsillo su teléfono realmente no iba a poder ir a casa si estaba enfermo, prefería ir a la suya.

-Yokozawa-saludaron desde el otro lado-necesito un favor-

-¿Un favor?-paró un auto y logro subirse dando su dirección.

-Es Hiyo...necesito que vayas por ella-

-Pensé que irían tus padres-

-Tuvieron una emergencia, por favor-le pidió-no te lo pediría si no fuera extremadamente necesario-

-Esta bien, voy para allá-cortó y dio la dirección del colegio esta vez, iba a ser un muy largo día.


End file.
